


То, чего он не видит

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Северус сомневается в моей искренности, потому что не знает, какой он…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What his eyes can't see...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515526) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



Северус не любит зеркала.

Он не любит лужи с прозрачной водой, окна без занавесок и стекла витрин.

Когда он смотрит на свое отражение, то видит убийцу. Предателя. Опустошенного уродливого старика.

Я крепко обнимаю его, не позволяю отстраниться и шепчу на ухо правду:

― Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…

В его глазах безумное отчаяние, и он спрашивает меня почти зло:

― Почему, Гарри? Как ты можешь любить ― меня?

― Я люблю тебя, потому что ты ― это ты, Северус! Однажды ты поймешь, какой ты на самом деле, и тоже научишься себя любить.


End file.
